


On Your Left

by SmileDesu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Romance, mcu - Freeform, movieverse, whichever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s tired of the whole “on your left” thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

The sound of silicone soles hitting the pavement crept up from behind, drawing rapidly closer. It wasn't hard for him to picture the smug half-smile on the other soldier's face as he'd run past him, and he gritted his teeth, picking up the pace. His muscles were complaining and his lungs began to burn, but the worst of it was when he felt a presence catching up to him and then, that smooth voice, barely out of breath -  
  
"On your le-"  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!" Sam panted out as he ungracefully came to a stop, having half a mind to punch the man if he didn't have to invest all his efforts into keeping upright. Steve on his part was laughing, hands on his hips as he caught his breath, something that Sam spitefully thought was an act. He was less bitter the better he could breathe again, and finally straightened up. He held a finger up next and looked at Steve with no small amount of admonishment.  
  
" _Once_." He demanded, making Steve frown with his eyes squinted in that way Sam came to know. "Would it _kill_ you to just _once_ -" He pulled away from the pond and motioned at the asphalt to his right with both hands. "Be on my _right_?"  
  
Steve threw his head back with a laugh. Sam was tempted to join but braved on. "I promise, I'll keep away from the water, give you _pleeeeenty_ of room." He exclaimed and took a step back with his arms marking circles to indicate how much space he'd offer Steve. "How about it? Once. For me." He tilted his head slightly, hands on his chest as he looked at Steve with mock-plea. Steve stared back with a sealed expression until Sam quirked his brows, making Steve laugh again as he turned away.  
  
"My God, it's like I'm beating a puppy."  
  
"Fine, I won't whine."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Both laughed, enjoying the comfortable moment, one Sam sought to take advantage of.  
  
"Come on then, on my _right_. For a change of pace." Sam followed up, holding Steve by the arms and moving to stand with the man to his right. "There, is that really so bad?"  
  
Steve was still smiling, but seemed a bit uncomfortable. Sam frowned before sighing. "I'll bite. What?"  
  
"No, it's nothing." Steve claimed, but the look in Sam's eyes clearly meant he was having none of that. Steve tried to stall, rearranging his watch, but finally yielded.  
  
"If you're on _my_ left, you--"  
  
"I...?" Sam urged, only to be taken by surprise by what Steve had to say next.  
  
"You're not my 'right hand man'."  
  
The statement was soft and awkward, leaving Sam in a bit of a daze. Anyone else? He would've taken it as sarcasm, but not Steve, which left Sam without any way of countering that .  
  
" _Shit_." He looked away for a moment before throwing his hands up in defeat. "I can't win with you, can I?"  
Steve chuckled nervously, but Sam was already over it. "Then again, I could do worse than 'Captain America's right hand man'." The proud spark in Sam's eyes made Steve smile and feel at ease again.  
  
"Back to running, then?"  
  
Sam nodded, but shook his head the next moment. "Every tenth lap."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Sam--"  
  
"Twentieth? Hell, you just ran five while I blinked, didn't you?"  
  
Knowing a fight he couldn't win when he saw one, Steve started back down the road again. Sam grinned and moved to follow.  
  
"Hey, buy your right-hand-man lunch after this!"  
  
"If he can keep up!"  
  
"Just say 'no', won't you?"  
  



End file.
